Two Thirds Romance
by sugarprincess89
Summary: Felix Smit lives in Amsterdam, Netherlands. He is one of the triplets and the only boy. His world became a roller coaster ride, when he realized he was in love with someone, who by society's standards, is the absolutely wrong person.
1. Introduction Quote

_"Two souls with but a single thought,__  
__two hearts that beat as one."_

_~ John Keats_


	2. Warning

**This book is not suitable for readers under the age of 18.**

**This book contains one or more of the following:**

**Incest**

**Graphic sexual situations**

**If you choose to read this book, you are under your own conscience and responsibility.**


	3. Prologue

Prologue

What is Love? Who can define it? Is it a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person? Or is it a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend? Or the benevolent affection of God for His creatures, or the reverent affection due from them to God?

It may be all of them. And it probably is. That's how most people would define it. To me love is when you would do anything to be with the person that makes your heart melt, your body to heat up, your thoughts to be all about them. To do anything for that person. And be anyone for that person.

Who do people love? Families, spouses, partners, maybe even pets or hobbies. Me? I fell in love with my younger sister.


	4. 1 Source

Chapter 1: Source

It all began from the very beginning in Amsterdam, Netherlands. My sister Mia, was born at 10:09 pm on May 1, 1988. I came not long after, at 10:30 pm. My younger sister, Rika, was born at 11:15 pm. Yes. We were triplets, and still are to this day. We were born to a very typical, everyday, middle class family. Our mother, Lisa, worked at a grocery store as a cashier after she graduated high school, and until she couldn't stand on her feet because of her pregnancy 7 years later. Our father, Alex, worked as an electrician for his uncle. Like I said, very middle class. Our home, was a two bedroom apartment, on the 9th floor of a rugged looking red brick building, that stood on the banks of the little bay that went out onto the North Sea. It was really old, probably older than my grandparents, but that's not important.

Our apartment layout was simple. A short hallway when you enter the front door. Two feet on the right was a small coat closet. Two more feet in, on the left was the kitchen. It was small, but bright and always had the smell of good food emanating from it. Four more feet down the hall on the right was our den sized living room consisting a faded red love seat against the wall, a rocking chair a a faded blue Lazy Boy. An old television with cable, stood not three feet across from the love seat. The walls, had floral wallpaper that our mother pasted on right after their marriage. Further down on the right was a small bathroom we all shared. On the left were the two bedrooms. Our parents had the smaller bedroom that contained a queen sized bed, dresser and a desk. Our bedroom was bigger, because we had a twin sized bed, a bunk bed, dresser, and three desks crammed in. Mia used the separate bed, because since birth, she was uncontrollable and independent. I had the top bunk and Rika had the bottom.

Because Mia was so independent, she had her own friends and didn't hang out with us. I always spent time with Rika. Every once in a while, Mia would come and play with us, but it wasn't for long. Rika was a calm girl. She had blonde hair while Mia had brown like me. Mia and I inherited our father's hair color genes while Rika our mother's. I don't know if it was because we were always together. Almost joined at the hip, that I fell in love with Rika, but I did. I first told Rika I loved her when we were 4. I remember that day, like it was yesterday. We were sitting on the grass in the park, while my parents were lounging on park bench, and Mia running around after squirrels. The grass was filled with mini yellow daisies. I made wreath for her head and placed it gently on her. She ran over to our parents.  
"Mommy, Daddy! Look! Look what Felix gave me!" she called out excitedly.  
"It's very beautiful. You look like a spring fairy." our mother said smiling. I didn't like that. Spring Fairy? No. She was a princess bride. And that's what I said. I ran up to them and expressed my thoughts.  
"No! She's not a fairy. She's a princess bride. One day, I will marry Rika." My parents laughed.

On our sixth birthday, I helped Rika learn to ride her tricycle. Mia and I learned quickly, while Rika kept falling off. Our seventh birthday, I got Rita to ride the big and fast roller coaster. I think she partially agreed, because Mia was calling her a chicken. Ha. Silly girl. She felt sick for a week after that. On our 8th birthday, well, it was a disaster. She accidentally tripped me and fell, face first into the cake. Mia thought it was hilarious and I threw a piece at her, she threw one back. Rita got mad and threw one at her. The result? A cake fight. Though we all got in trouble, we agreed it was fun. On our ninth birthday, our parents saved enough money to Disney World in Orlando, Florida, USA. That's when things started to change rapidly. Though I didn't forget easily what I said to Rika when I was 5, I wasn't so, obvious and tense about it. But one day it changed. It was our last day, of our 7 day stay in Disney World. It was lunch time and we all decided to meet at the hotel. In the sudden wave of commotion of the crowd, Rika's hand suddenly slipped from mine and for a moment I lost her. When I found her, she was half trampled on the ground. Her knees were bruised, her blond braids a mess, and her whole body quivering in pain. She was clutching her stomach and moaning.  
"Rika what's wrong!?" I rushed to her side.  
"My stomach hurts." she moaned softly.  
"It's probably because you're hungry."  
"No," she shook her head violently. "It doesn't hurt like this when I'm hungry." I lowered my eyes and accidentally noticed, that her skirt was pushed up, showing off her white panties.  
"Rika! You're showing panties!" I grabbed her skirt and pushed it down, but not before I noticed something red flash by. I lifted up her skirt. There was blood.  
"Rika you're hurt!" she glanced down and started to cry in panic. "We have to hurry." Quickly, I lifted her on my back, and piggy backed her back to the hotel. The response I got from our mother was really unexpected.  
"Congratulations Rika!" both our faces had shock written on it. Congratulations? Rika was bleeding, and she was congratulating her.  
"What do you mean mom?" she asked bewildered.  
"You are now on your way to becoming a real woman. In a couple years you could get married." A real woman? That thought made my knees buckle. Don't get me wrong. I'm a weak guy, but for a nine year old to hear that about your sister, the one you're in love with is really something. But wait...married? That meant Rika would belong to someone else. Someone, who wasn't me. This angered me, and scowled for the rest of the day at everyone and everything. Rika was quiet the whole. Probably, getting used to the fact that her body was changing.

After that incident, I was becoming more aware of her. More aware of how she changed. Her skin looked beautiful rose petal colored. It looked silky, smooth and soft, and I wanted to touch it so bad. I noticed how her figure changed when she developed sexy curves. Her growing breasts, her long blonde wavy hair, that looked silky and smelled like coconuts. Her piercing emerald green eyes. Her scent. This lasted for the next 6 years. It was almost like and obsession and I was beginning to get scared, I wouldn't be able to control myself any longer. So I decided to do something about it. I started to ignore her more. I was harsher to her and it killed me, when I saw the sadness in her beautiful eyes. I started hanging out with my best friend Casper and my sister and his girlfriend Mia. Mia had also went through that, but she didn't like to show it. She hid her womanly charms with her tom boyish clothes and cropped brown hair. The only thing that stood out, were her crystal blue eyes that always shone with excitement. I was amazed that she could even get a boyfriend. Though I could see, Rika was saddened by our sudden separation, she enjoyed being in the company of her best friend Iris.


	5. 2 Senior Year

Chapter 2: Senior Year

My our senior year in high school, my father was working at a bank and mother was back working, but at a fabric store. This whole school year, was harder for me to avoid her. Rika, was in all my classes. Not only that, the teachers made us together. Amsterdam High School, was known for it's high level curriculum and strict dress code...uniforms. The plaid skirts were short, I thought it should be illegal. Only illegal in public. There were many times I fantasized about Rika, and I wouldn't mind her wearing that in front of me in private. The white button up shirt was tight, hugging her curves, and unbuttoned to the point that I could see her silk red bra. I was amazed at how "strict" the dress code was. They made sure you wore the uniform, but how you wore it? They didn't care. The scent of her hair and body, next to me everyday was getting unbearable. I had to live with that at home. Mia moved out of the house right after our 18th birthday to live with her boyfriend. The two of us only occupied the room, and her scent filled it completely. It was to the point that I would lay in my bed and my pillow smelled like her.

One day, Casper's cousin, Nick Bakker, transfered to our school, and instantly took and interest to Rika. I was fuming inside when I watched him flirt with her. How he always tried to touch her hair for any reason, or brush by her touching her soft skin. Finally I snapped. I couldn't watch anymore and this obsession was getting out of hand. I started to look for distractions. First, smoking. Casper introduced me to my first cigarette. Though it helped some, to numb the craziness, it was still not enough. While laying in bed at night, with Rika on the bottom bunk, I would get erotic dreams about us together. Her sweet breath on my neck. Her perfect pink lips on my lips. Her tongue fighting with mine for control. Our sweaty bodies intertwined under the thin sheet of her bunk. I need something else. And that's when a messenger came along. Because of the constant distraction from Nick, Rika was falling behind in Calculus. She asked to borrow my notes and now, here was her best friend, Iris, delivering the notebook to me. She was beautiful, I couldn't deny that fact. She had long light brown hair and big dark brown eyes. She was music smart. She wrote songs for our school musicals and dreamed to be and R&B singer. Not only that, her body, somehow reminded me of Rika's though it was darker. _She could be it._ I thought. _The key to my distraction._ I was lucky on this part, because she's had a crush on me since freshman year. She confessed to me last year and I rejected her.  
"Here's the notebook Rika borrowed." she said. Her eyes trailed down my body and up again. Her eyes intense with desire. I could see she hasn't gotten over me.  
"Thanks."

We were silent. She stood, watching me, as I sat under a tree in the school yard, during my free period.  
"Am I not good enough?" she suddenly asked. "I don't mind being a substitute." BINGO! Here it was, the door to my sanity. I looked up at her and her lips crashed into mine. I felt like I was betraying Rika, but this was what I needed. Something to keep my mind off the beautiful sexy girl I loved so much, but couldn't be mine. After school, I sent Rika home by herself and I went to a Iris's apartment. She lived by herself for three years now, since her parents died. That evening, I had sex for the first time, with someone I didn't even love or was attracted to. During the whole time, I kept my eyes. I didn't want to see who's sweaty body was under mine. But I saw my dream. I told Iris to keep quiet because I didn't want to hear her voice. I made me imagine what kind of sounds Rika would make. I hoped that Iris knew it didn't mean commitment.

Two weeks later, Rika came bouncing into our room.  
"Guess who has a date tonight!" she jumped up and down.  
"Let me guess....no clue." Though I knew and dreaded her answer.  
"Me!" her face lit up. "I'm going on my first date!" You might think that, an 18 year old girl, in this day and age, shouldn't be on just her first date. But Rika was always careful who to choose. She didn't jump into relationships without thinking first. I loved that about her. I loved many things about her. In fact, I lived everything about her.  
"Who with?" I asked indifferently turning to hide the frown on my face. Though I didn't like this piece of information, but her happiness meant more to me, and I didn't want to ruin this for her because of my frown.  
"Nick. He asked me out at lunch today. We're going to the movies tomorrow night."

The next evening, Rika was getting ready for her date. Her already wavy hair was in curlers. She wore a tight, blue tank top and a short denim skirt with blue strappy heals. She was applying makeup to her already beautiful face. She wore makeup all the time, but it was nice. But right now, the blue eye shadow, didn't suit her. Nick arrived promptly, on his Harley and took her to the movies. Then they went out to eat. How do I know this? Yes, I was spying. I followed them to the movies and sat close by, watching them closely. Then, I went to the Chinese restaurant they went to, and that dinner, started a slide down hill. Though I knew she was happy, my insides burned with jealousy and anger. Jealousy because _I_ wanted to be her date. Angry because his hands couldn't stop touching her hair. I snapped, again. And I ruined their date. i know I was cruel and selfish to insult her. I hurt her and she started to hate me. She vowed to never speak to me again and she never wanted to hear anything about me or from me again.


End file.
